


Rude

by SouthSideStory



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Salt, bisexual!Ben Solo, bisexual!Finn, bisexual!Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthSideStory/pseuds/SouthSideStory
Summary: This bed is a safe haven, a place of peace in the middle of a war. It smells like the men who belong to Rey—the clean, subtle scent of Finn’s soap and the stronger, evergreen fragrance of Ben’s shampoo. She loves lying here, tangled up in a three-sided embrace with her partners.





	Rude

 

This bed is a safe haven, a place of peace in the middle of a war. It smells like the men who belong to Rey—the clean, subtle scent of Finn’s soap and the stronger, evergreen fragrance of Ben’s shampoo. She loves lying here, tangled up in a three-sided embrace with her partners.

Rey wraps her arm around Finn’s waist and buries her face against his back. Behind her, she feels Ben snuggle close, his broad body warming her, soft breath tickling the nape of her neck.

“What’s wrong?” Finn asks.

She didn’t even have to say anything for him to know she’s upset; he understands her that well.

“Jessika said I should stick to my training with Luke and leave piloting to the pilots. Can you believe that?” Rey asks.

Ben makes a low sound that could be borne from either amusement or annoyance. He’s so stingy with his laughter that it’s hard to tell sometimes. “I’m surprised that you care what a two-bit amateur like Pava thinks of you,” he says.

Rey reaches around to swat him playfully. “I don’t. It’s just _rude_ , is all. She doesn’t know me—doesn’t know anything about me, really—and she’s never even seen me fly when it counts! Just in training exercises.”

Finn makes a sympathetic noise, turns over, and pulls her into his arms. Rey sighs, content and calmer simply because she’s so close to him. He runs his fingers through her hair and says, “Jessika was probably just having a bad day.”

“She’s an idiot,” Ben says. “You’re a great pilot. Almost as good as me.”

Rey rolls onto her back—pulling Finn with her, half on top of her—and looks up at Ben. “Are you kidding?”

When Finn laughs, she can feel the warm vibration of it against her own body. He leans over, presses a darting kiss to Ben’s shoulder, and says, “You wish you were better than Rey. She’s twice the pilot you are.”

Ben pushes Finn off of Rey and settles himself between them. He’s always doing that, manhandling his way into the middle position. (Maybe because Finn and Rey loved each other long before they loved him, and Ben’s not quite secure in his place within this odd relationship. Not completely, not yet.)

“You aren’t allowed an opinion on flying skills if you can’t even get a ship off a hangar deck,” Ben says dryly.  

“Sorry to break it to you, but that’s not how opinions work,” Rey says. She slings a leg around his waist, then reaches over him to take Finn’s hand.

Ben opens his mouth—probably to argue further, because he never has understood when it’s smarter to give up—but Finn kisses him quiet. Rey smiles, watching them grasp and grab at each other, pulling at clothes.

Finn breaks away for breath, grinning widely, and reaches for her. “This isn’t a spectator sport,” he says, laughing.

She lets herself be pulled in among them, undressed by two pairs of strong, capable hands, kissed all over by two soft mouths, until she’s panting, trembling, and spent. Rey almost can’t believe that these incredible men—so beautiful, brilliant, and brave—are somehow _hers_. The family she thought she’d never have.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little piece of spite!fic, which was inspired by recent events. I’ll skip through the details of the drama, but in short: an aggressive anti fan attacked a finnreylo post I made on tumblr, I told them to leave me alone twice (as politely and reasonably as I could manage), and when they continued to meet my requests with completely uncalled for personal attacks, I decided to change tactics. My new policy is simple: You give me hate, I give you smut.


End file.
